


pink stained petals

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Ignis pining himself to death over Gladio, Coughing, Hanahaki Disease, Hardcore Pining lol, M/M, Pining, Sickness, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Ignis has pushed down his love for Gladiolus for years, all while a pain grew larger in his chest and mysterious petals began to fall from his lips.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2019





	pink stained petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthelasttime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/gifts).



> This is a gift for notthelasttime on twitter and ao3 for the FFXV Secret Santa 2019 event where I'm filling in as a pinch hitter! 
> 
> I saw Gladnis and Hanahaki AU and despite having written neither of them I wanted to take a crack at it! I hope you enjoy!! (Also apologies for any errors!)

Ignis had been thinking about Gladio the first time he found a petal stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

He had fished it out, confused as he stared at the sodden petal until he realized that it came from a gladiolus. Discarded as quickly as it had been found, Ignis went on with his day as he ignored the dull ache in his chest. It wasn’t dissimilar to the ache of longing he felt when he thought about Gladio. 

The incident that kickstarted Ignis’ feelings for Gladio was a simple accident. A young Ignis had been looking for a particular book in the expansive library within the citadel. It was no easy task, but when he found the correct row, he rushed around the corner and was sent sprawling across the ground when his foot caught on Gladio’s legs. 

“Hey! Ignis-- You okay?” Gladio had helped him up but his hands were burning from where they had caught the carpet and he was worried about the ache in his wrist. Gladio noticed his discomfort and took his time treating him and apologizing. The gentle touches to his wrist and his genuine concern made Ignis’ cheeks warm. 

Gladio had already started to surpass him in height, so Ignis had the pleasure of Gladio leaning over him as he made sure he was all right before surprising Ignis by showing an interest in Ignis that he had not experienced very often before. For the first time, the two of them shared a frank conversation, much of which included their roles but it quickly delved into personal interests and hobbies. Gladio was no longer just the Shield in Training, but rather someone that Ignis wished-- no craved to learn about. 

Before then, Ignis had only interacted with the boy in passing and in regards to Noct, but after that incident, Ignis began to spend more time in the library to get more chances to talk to him. He learned he was a voracious reader, mainly romance novels which amused Ignis to no end, and that he often spent his free time after training devouring any book that he could get his hands in the library. Any time Ignis passed by, Gladio always invited him to stay and chat which allowed for their friendship and Ignis’ feelings for him to blossom. 

Over the years, the two of them only got closer as they became intertwined in their duties for the Crown. Ignis found that no one could quite understand what his role entailed, and he liked to think that he could provide the same comfort and confidence that Gladio provided for him. 

Ignis listened to Gladio’s frustrations about Noctis’ seemingly lack of care for his duty and Ignis did his best to provide a level but comforting ear for him. While he did it to help the relationship between Noctis and Gladio, for he would often call for patience and a need for Noct to be guided, he also simply enjoyed being within his presence. 

Ignis realized he was in love with Gladio the night that he and Noctis returned to the citadel, Gladio bandaged up from the attack that he had protected Noctis from. Seeing him both hurt but also relishing in having been able to carry out his duty, Ignis’ chest hurt as he realized that he had fallen for the man. 

Women went in and out of Gladio’s life and Ignis resigned himself to a fate of silent suffering knowing full well that his love would never be returned. A dull pain resided deep in his chest that throbbed every time he saw, spoke to, or even though about Gladio. It was only until he found the flower that he realized that the pain was something more than his own emotions. 

Still, he bore it silently. His duty, their duty, was far more important than his feelings. At least, that was what he told himself to try and resolve his decision to never act on his feelings. 

Weeks passed at the petals began to appear more frequently and the pain began to grow more intense. Noctis even began to notice that something was wrong and Ignis did not think that his half-hearted explanations would hold out for much longer. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out for. 

One day, Ignis was looking for a book for Noctis to use for a class project when he got into a hard coughing fit. Doubled over, Ignis was shaking as he spit up an entire gladiolus, its white petals stained pink. Exhaustion settled over him and he turned and slumped against the shelf, his eyes closing for what he thought was a moment. 

When he reopened them, Gladio’s face filled his vision. He was shaking his shoulder, saying something that Ignis couldn’t quite make out before his head fell back against the bookshelf. His eyes shut and he thought about how the two of them grew up together, had so much in common, yet because of their duties-- no, Ignis couldn’t blame just their duties. It was his own fear and his certainty that he would lose Gladio should he ever confess his feelings that kept the two of them apart. He felt tears make tracks down his cheeks as his heart threatened to burst with the sheer amount of love he held for Gladio. It felt like it was breaking. He felt like he was breaking. 

“Iggy-- Iggy! Ignis-- No come on, look at me--” 

Ignis opened his eyes, his vision blurry as he gave Gladio a faint smile. He was worried-- for him. He felt awful, to be the cause of his worry, but at the moment all that mattered was Gladio’s hands on him that helped support him. 

“Ignis, tell me what’s wrong. I need to be able to help you.” Gladio’s voice was gruff and Ignis reached up, dared to, to touch his fingertips to his cheek where his scar ended. 

“What’s wrong…” Ignis chuckled, a few petals escaping. A look he couldn’t decipher passed over Gladio’s face as he took in the petals and Ignis felt his chest tighten. 

“What’s wrong is that I fell in love with the wrong person, Gladio.” Another chuckle, even more petals. Ignis shut his eyes again, sighing as he slumped to the floor. He felt Gladio move with him and it was silent in the row besides his own labored breathing. 

“Ignis…” Gladio paused and Ignis opened his eyes again, watching him as he seemed to think hard about something before his eyes met his own. 

“That’s a damn shame when I’ve been thinking about how to tell you I love you. Now I gotta hear that your heart is taken?” Gladio scoffed, but Ignis felt as if the world fell out from beneath him. 

He stared at Gladio, his heart pounding so hard that he hardly noticed the pain receding from his chest. The tickle of petals in his throat that had been plaguing him for weeks soothed and Ignis swallowed without feeling a lump. 

It was instantaneous, one moment on the brink of being overwhelmed by his all consuming love, the next feeling as though he was simply recovering from a slight cold. Gladio loved him. 

And he was staring at him. Ignis realized he had been silent, his sudden healing only known to him. As it would forever remain. 

“Gladio, you truly are a fool. I love you. I have loved you for so long.” Ignis laughed, shaking his head before realizing that Gladio was leaning towards him. The two of them met for a chaste kiss, if it could be called that. The two of them parted, a hint of a smile on each of their lips before they returned for a more substantial kiss. 

As they kissed, Ignis’ hand rested on the gladiolus on the ground, his fingers curling around it as a happiness settled light in his chest. 


End file.
